Unspoken Dreams
by Lady Max
Summary: This story is about Leon and Ada and contains a little sexuality just kissing and spoilers for RE2 and RE4. It takes place right after the events of RE4. If you read it, let me know what you think. I tried to stay in character as much as possible.


Unspoken Dreams

Ada Wong is a mysterious woman to say the least. Ever since the strange happenings on that eventful day in Racoon City, she has been sought after by many different people. One of those people is Leon Kennedy. He thought she had died in his arms, but she lived through the help of Wesker. Throughout RE4, she helped him behind the scenes and even saved him from being assassinated. Here's the rest of their story.

Ada rushed off in the helicopter with the sample placed safely in her briefcase. She let out a sigh of relief as she made her way back to the Organization. She knew Leon would make it safely off the island. He had made it through unscathed in lots of other tough situations, so she had faith in him. "Leon..." she said to herself while looking out of the chopper window. 'Someday, somehow, the truth will be revealed. Then you'll see how I really feel about you.' she thought.

Soon, the helicopter was touching down on the roof of the Organization's Headquarters. She grabbed the briefcase and climbed out of the chopper. Then she quickly made her way inside the building. After a briefing and handing over the sample, she decided to return home. It'd been so long since she had a little time to herself, that she was looking forward to it.

She arrived home and turned on the TV. There was news of the government agent, Leon S. Kennedy, bringing home the President's daughter, Ashley Graham, unharmed and alive. There were reporters everywhere when Leon appeared on screen. "It was a tough job, but nothing I couldn't handle. The main thing is Ashley is home, safe. And we will get to the bottom of her kidnapping soon." he replied. Ada watched as he looked on with a determined face and then walked off screen.

"So you did make it home, Leon. I'm glad of it." she said to the screen. A slight smile crossed her face and then she turned off the TV. She started into the dining room to have some coffee and a sandwich, when there was a knock at her door. She quickly went to open it, but not before grabbing her handgun off the table. She opened the door and there was a package on the step addressed to her. She looked around, but their was no sign of anyone, so she picked it up and closed the door. "What could this be?" she said. She gently tore open the box and inside was a cell phone. While she was examining it, it rang. "Who is this?" she replied in her usual coy voice.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" said a male voice on the other end. Ada's heart skipped a beat. For a second, she couldn't speak, then she regained her composer.

"Leon. I see you made it back safely with the president's daughter. Congratulations." she replied. "How'd you find out where I live"

"Easy. I am a government agent, you know. Ada, I need to see you. We have some unfinished business to discuss. And I don't want to do this on the phone. Where can we meet privately?" he replied.

She paused for a second. In her heart, she wanted nothing more than to see Leon as soon as possible. In her mind, though, she knew he would be put in danger by being seen with her. She couldn't take that chance. "We have nothing to discuss. You saved me, I saved you. That's it. We're even. If we meet again in the future, we might not be so lucky again. Take care and don't call me again, Leon. Goodbye." she replied.

"Ada! Wait! We aren't finished yet. This isn't ove..."

She hung up before he could finish. She knew she'd made the right decision, but her heart still ached that night. The next morning, a knock at her door caused her to wake up at 6 AM. Again, she grabbed her gun and went to the door. When she opened it, a male dressed in all black with a hood over his face grabbed her and pushed them both inside then closed the door. Ada managed to kick him and he let go of her. She twirled around to face him. With her gun at his head, she said, "Who do you think you are? If you're looking for a good time, you've come to the wrong place."

He removed his hood and stepped closer to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Leon! She still refused to take the gun out of his face.

"Ada. Put the gun down. I wasn't followed, drugged, or wired. I just needed to see you. Don't you want to talk? We haven't had a chance to clear things up yet. Give me 30 minutes of your time." he replied. pShe slowly put the gun to her side. "Leon, you can't be here. Not now. There's nothing to say. You should go before someone sees y..." she said before she was cut off.

Leon grabbed her and kissed her. He held her tight and refused to let go of her till she gave into his advances and kissed him back. Finally, he let her go and she sat down in a chair in the kitchen. "Still think we don't have anything to discuss?" he said with a smile. Ada watched him closely and felt herself in an inner turmoil.

"Leon, I can't let myself love you. What we had back in Racoon City, for that brief amount of time, was beautiful. It changed my life. And in the years since then, even now, I still think of you. But I can't love you. It will bring us both heartache, possibly even death. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me." she replied in a whisper.

By this time, he was already behind her chair, hugging her. She tried to get away, but he stepped in front of her to block her path. "Ada, please, don't run. It took me this long to realize it, but I love you. You are the only woman in the world for me. Don't push me away. I'd rather die than to not be with you. Even if it's just for a few hours, even if we just talk, let me be here with you. For these eight, long years, you are all I've thought about. When I thought you had died back in Racoon City, my heart broke. I knew I'd never feel that way about any other woman. Then, you showed up to save me before I left Racoon City and then again in the village. I don't care what your reasons for being there were, I was just happy to see you alive! Ada..." he replied.

Ada felt herself overcome with a longing too large to ignore. So what if they died while together? At least they'd be together and know true happiness for once. Ada had never known happiness until she met Leon. Her life had consisted of using men and then throwing them away. Even John, her ex boyfriend. He had been just another mission to her; a way for her to reach her objective. But Leon, with his boyishly good looks and brave heart, had changed her. She was scared of the change, but what woman wouldn't be?

She looked into his eyes and allowed herself to smile at him. "Leon, I can't tell you that I don't love you. It'd be a lie. But those words come hard to me. I've never loved someone before. I don't know if I'm capable of that kind of feeling. But I do know this: I won't allow you to be hurt. No matter what, I will protect you. I just need you to promise me one thing: Don't ever leave me. That's all I need to know." she replied.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Then he looked into her eyes with such passion that she felt her face turn crimson. "Ada, I promise, no matter what, I won't ever leave you. I'll die for you if it comes to that." Then he kissed her. This time, she wanted it as much as he did and so she put her arms around his neck. Leon responded by putting his arms around her waist and picking her up. He laid her on her back on the kitchen table and kissed her neck. "Ada..." he whispered. She pulled him down to her and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Leon...we really can't do this now. It's too dangerous here. While we're like this, someone could come in and kill us both. There'll be plenty of time later, when things have cooled off and you've moved on and are no longer in the media's eye. Besides, I'm not ready yet." she replied sofly while looking into his eyes.

He sighed and stood up. "I understand. But don't make me wait too long, Ada." he replied. Then he walked over to the door to her bedroom."Come here." he said as he waved his hand at her.

She stood up and straightened up her clothes and walked over to him. He took her hand and led her to the bed. He sat down and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap. He placed his arms around her waist and smiled at her. "You know, for so long, I've wanted to do this with you. Just hold you and love you. You know, do things that normal couples do. I hate that Umbrella started all this mess, but if they hadn't, I'd never have met you. In a way, I'm glad all this has happened. It allowed me to be with you now. Anyways, it's still kind of early. Would you mind if I stay here with you for the rest of the morning? We could get some more sleep if you want. I won't try and force you to do anything." he said. Then he hugged her tighter and buried his face on her shoulder.

She rested her chin on his head and sighed. No one had ever cared about her this much in her life. "Leon, no man has ever forced me to do anything, so I'm not worried about that. I hate to break it to you, but we're no where near what's considered a normal couple. We've saw too much in our life times to be able to forget. But yeah, some more sleep sounds nice. Let me freshen up and then we can try and get some rest." she replied and then she got up and went to the restroom.

After she had straightened her hair and splashed on a touch of perfume, she opened the door to see Leon laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He had taken off his jacket and shirt, but left on his jeans. He turned to look at her when she walked by him. She went to the other side of the bed and layed down beside him. She turned over on her right side and put her arm across his chest. She lightly touched his chest and kissed his cheek. He put his left arm behind her head and placed his hand on her shoulder. He was still on his back when Ada spoke. "I've never saw you like this before. You've really grown up." This caused Leon to smile and laugh.

"Time changes things. You know, you've gotten prettier. And you smell nice." he replied. He took a deep breath and rubbed her shoulder. Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms while the morning slipped away.


End file.
